Temari and Shikamaru Another Love Story
by Rainy Elfath
Summary: Shikamaru Nara adalah seorang kepala koki yang baru di sebuah restoran bernama Carbonara. Temari hanyalah seorang pramuniaga yang diajak senpainya untuk menikmati hidangan dari koki baru tersebut. Tapi mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada sang koki yang belum pernah ia temui apalagi melihat wajahnya
1. I Love You Chef!

I Love You, Chef!

Story by Rainy_elfath

Diclaimer: Semua Chara adalah milik Masashi Kisimoto

Rating: T

Warning: OOC, typos

Cerita ini hanya fiksi yang dibuat untuk kesenangan, saya harap tidak menimbulkan kebencian, pertengkaran, dan amarah.

Selamat menikmati!

Saat ini aku sedang menunggu Anko Senpai untuk makan malam di Restoran kesukannya. Anko senpai memang tergila-gila pada masakan Italia terutama pasta maka malam ini yang katanya malam perdana seorang chef muda yang handal menjadi kepala koki di Carbonara, Restoran italia yang terkenal. Ia yang selalu membaca majalah gourmet selalu tahu info-info terbaru dari dunia masakan dan restoran.

"Temari chan, maaf aku terlambat aku ingin menjadi berbeda saat menikmati masakan Koki Shikamaru Nara jadi aku pergi ke salon untuk merapikan rambutku. Bagaimana?" tanyanya yang baru saja datang dengan model rambut yang dibuat lebih anggun sehingga mmebuatnya tampak menawan.

"Lumayan. Tapi apakah dengan mengganti model rambut masakannya akan tambah enak?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ih bukan begitu Temari chan. Dengan membuat model rambut yang baru mungkin saja kepala koki akan jatuh cinta padaku," jawabnya sambil malu-malu tersipu.

"Hah? Mana bisa. Bukankan koki selalu berada di Dapur? Bagaimana mungkin ia akan jatuh cinta pada pelanggan?" tanyaku heran sambil kami mulai berjalan menuju Carbonara.

"Temari chan, di Restoran kita bisa meminta untuk bertemu dengan kepala koki, jadi aku akan melakukannya dan ia akan jatuh cinta padaku," jawabnya sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas. Kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Carbonara yang terletak di daerah Ropongi.

Saat kami sampai di Restoran Carbonara kami langsung ditunjukan tempat kami oleh seorang pelayan yang tampak misterius dengan masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Rambutnya keperakan menambah karisma dirinya.

"Silakan duduk nona-nona cantik," ujarnya sambil menarik kursi dan mempersilakan kami untuk duduk. Wajahnya yang misterius itu membuat ia terlihat begitu tampan.

"Silakan ini menunya. Jika sudah memilih silakan panggil aku lagi untuk memesan," ujarnya dengan memancarkan aura karismatik hingga bisa membuat para wanita jatuh cinta kepadanya. Pelayan itu kemudian pergi dan melayani pelanggan yang lain.

"Anko _senpai_ kamu akan memesan apa?" tanyaku sambil membuka lembaran-lembaran menu untuk mencari makanan yang ingin kumakan. Tapi cukup lama tidak ada jawaban. Saat kulihat ternyata Anko _senpai_ masih memperhatikan pelayan yang tadi.

"Anko _senpai_! Hei!" aku memanggilnya lagi sambil menepuk bahunya agar ia sadar.

"Aah, dia tampan sekaliii Temari chan," ujarnya setelah sadar dari gejala penyakit jatuh cinta.

"Kamu jatuh cinta padanya _senpai_?" tanyaku sambil agak menyondongkan badan dan mengecilkan suara.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawabnya sambil tersipu malu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kepala koki?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dia untukmu saja. Kamu belum punya kekasih kan," jawabnya enteng.

"_senpai_ ini mudah tertarik dan jatuh cinta pada lelaki," ujarku sambil membuka-buka menu.

"Ya begitulah. Tapi aku yakin kali ini aku akan bertahan," ujarnya sambil menutup buku menu dan memamnggil pelayang yang mengenakan masker tadi.

"Kalau begitu semoga berhasil _senpai_," ujarku juga menutup buku menu karena sudah menemukan hidangan yang ingin kusantap malam ini.

Pelayan bermasker itu kemudian datang ke meja kami kemudian menanyakan menu yang ingin kami pesan. Aku memesan _Ravioli_ musim panas sedangkan Anko _senpai_ memesan _Ratatouille_. Anko _senpai_ sempat berkenalan dengan pelayan bermasker itu dan namanya adalah Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi pergi meninggalkan meja kami setelah Anko _senpai_ berhasil meminta nomer ponsel dan mendapatkan kedipan matanya. Setelah ia pergi Anko _senpai _benar-benar tenggelam dalam dunianya.

Aku menunggu hidangan yang kami pesan datang dengan memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan. Aku melihat orang yang tengah menikmati makanan yang mereka pesan. Wajah mereka begitu bahagia. Berbincang sambil tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"Makanan ini sangat enak Sasori. Termakasih sudah mengajakku kemari. Ini makanan terenak yang pernah kumakan," ujar seorang nenek yang sudah sangat sepuh kepada seorang lelaki berwajah imut berambut merah. Aku perhatikan wajah nenek itu terlihat sangat bahagia.

"huaaa" seorang balita lelaki menangis tak karuan membuat suasana disekitar sangat gaduh hingga seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Adik kecil, ini hadiah dari kepala koki. Berhenti menangis ya dan ayo tersenyum!" ujar si peayan seraya memberikan sepiring pasta Ravioli yang dibentuk seperti permen dan berwarna-warni seperti permen. Kemudian anak lelaki tersebut memakan hadiah dari kepala chef tersebut dan ia kemudian tersenyum dan berkata 'enak sekali'. Anak lelaki itu kemudian menyantap hidangan yang di sediakan dengan lahap.

Pelayan kemudian datang membawakan pesanan kami. Aku yang tak sabar untuk menikmati hidangan yang kupesan segera saja kumasukan potongan ravioli musim panas yang kupesan kedalam mulut dan saat kukunyah keju yang ebrada di dalamnya melumer dalam mulutku. Begitu lembut pasta yang sedang kunikmati ini. Harmoninya dalam mulutku benar-benar terasa sedang menikmati musim panas yang penuh gairah.

"Temari _chan, _bagaimana?" Tanya Anko _senpai_ membuyarkan konsentrasiku dalam menikmati hidangan ini.

"Ini sangat enak _senpai,_" ujarku seraya tersenyum bahagia. Aku mengerti perasaan mereka yang menikmati hidangan yang dibuat oleh koki utama. Benar-benar sangat enak.

"Benar kan? Apa kataku, chef ini sangat handal. Ia masih muda bahkan lebih mudah daripada kita tapi sudah mampu membuat masakan selezat ini. Ia benar-benar berbakat," ujar Anko _senpai_ seraya menikmati hidangan yang ia pesan.

Aku setuju dengan pendapat Anko _senpai_ bahwa koki ini berbakat tapi yang kunikmat dalam sepiring Ravioli bukan hanya keahlian seseorang dalam membuat masakan tapi yang kurasakan juga adalah sejumput cinta. Ya ada cinta dalam masakannya yang aku nikmati sekarang hingga membuat perasaan menjadi bahagia. Ah, Aku jatuh cinta.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada si pembuat masakan ini. Ia benar-benar mengagumkan," ujar seraya mengelap sisa makanan yang mengotori sekitar mulutku. Anko _senpai_ tersenyum seakan ia mengerti perasaanku. Aku benar-benar ingin lari ke dapur dan bilang "I Love You, Chef!"


	2. Chef: I Love You Too

CHEF: I LOVE YOU TOO!  
Story by Rainy Elfath  
Disclaimer: semua chara yang ada disini adalah milik Masashi Kisimoto  
Rating : T  
Warning: OOC, typos

Sudah dua bulan aku pulang ke Jepang dan menjadi kepala koki di salah satu restoran terkenal di Ropongi. Malam ini adalah malam yang panjang karena pesanan yang pulang sangat larut dan berjalan kaki setelah turun di ujung jalan menuju apartemen milikku. Karena air minum di apartemen sudah habis aku mampir ke minimarket di ujung jalan menuju apartemenku yang jarang kudatangi karena aku terbiasa belanja di supermarket dekat restoran.

Aku memasuki minimarket yang sepertinya hanya aku pelanggannya. Aku lihat seorang pramuniaga perempuan sedang berjaga. Aku kemudian berjalan ke bagian minuman untuk mengambil beberapa botol air mineral dan satu bungkus biji kopi juga beberapa jenis makanan ringan.

"Tuan tolong hentikan perbuatan anda!" ujar pramuniaga itu dengan suara yang cukup keras. Aku melihat ternyata ia mengalami pelecehan seksual oleh dua orang pria yang mengenakan jaket kulit serta wajahnya dipenuhi oleh piercing. Kemudian aku jatuhkan keranjang belanjaanku dan segera menghajar dua orang kurang ajar itu. Kemudian terjadi perkelahian diantara aku dan mereka. Mereka cukup babak belur dengan pukulanku. Salah satu diantara mereka kemudian mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat dan mengacungkan ke arahku. Aku meningkatkan kehati-hatianku menghadapi mereka. Si pemegang pisau menyerangku dan berniat menusukku aku menghindar dan pisaunya mengenai telapak tanganku. Darah segar mengalir dari telapak tanganku. Aku membalas perbuatan mereka dengan mengeluarkan beberapa jurus andalanku yang kupelajari saat di kub karate. Mereka rubuh begitu kugunakan jurus andalanku. Kemudian mereka lari terbirit-birit.

"Tuan, tangan anda berdarah!" ujar pramuniaga yang sudah memegang tanganku yang berdarah. Tangannya begitu lembut memegang tanganku yang kasar.

"Akan aku obati sekarang. Tuan, mari ikut denganku," ujarnya sambi membimbingku untuk mengikutinya menuju ruangan untuk pegawai seraya tak melepaskan tanganku. Aku belum pernah dipegang oleh tangan selembut ini. sehari-hari aku hanya memegang sayuran, tepung, bumbu-bumbu atau daging.

Pramuniaga itu kemudian mengambil kotak obat dan mulai mengobati tanganku yang berdarah. Ia mengolesi lukaku dengan hati-hati. Aku merasa perih saat ia mengolesi lukaku sehingga meringis.

"Apakah sangat perih?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis. Aku mengangguk kemudian ia melanjutkan pengobatannya dengan sangat hati-hati dan sangat lembut. Aku belum pernah mendapatkan perlakuan sedemikian lembut dan menyenangkan seperti ini. Perlahan perasaanku terasa sangat nyaman dan jantungku berdebar keras sampai aku khawatir suaranya terdengar oleh pramuniaga ini. Aku hanya memperhatikan ia selama ia mengobati tanganku. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dikucir empat dan bisa kucium wangi sampo yang ia gunakan. Rasanya ingin aku membelai rambutnya juga menciumnya. Ah tapi itu tidak sopan bukan?

"Nah sudah selesai, Tuan. Aku sangat berterimakasih atas pertolonganmu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Aku yang harus berterimakasih atas pengobatanmu ini," ujarku basa basi. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku Shikamaru Nara," ujarku memperkenalkan diri. Pramuniaga itu mengerutkan dahinya yang aku tak tahu maksudnya apa.

"Aku Temari. Oh iya apa pekerjaanmu akan terganggu jika tanganmu seperti ini?" tanyanya serius.

"Mungkin, tapi aku yakin lukanya akan cepat sembuh karena anda yang mengobatinya Temari san," ujarku bergurau.

"Anda bisa saja. Tolong panggil aku Temari saja tanpa embel-embel san," ujarnya akrab sambil merapikan kotak obat.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Shika saja," ujarku bangkit dari duduk.  
Kring Kring. Suara bel tanda ada pelanggan berbunyi.

"Shika, aku harus melayani pelanggan," ujarnya.

"Ya aku juga harus pulang," kami berdua keluar dari ruang staf. Aku pergi begitu saja dan lupa bahwa aku harusnya membeli air mineral saking fokusnya memperhatikan dan memikirkan Temari.

(L.O.V.E)

Di lain hari aku kembali ke minimarket itu lagi. Sejak peristiwa kemarin aku terus memikirkan si rambut pirang berkucir empat hingga lupa aku harus membeli beberapa keperluan.

Aku sedang berjalan menuju minimarket tempat Temari bekerja. Aku baru saja pulang dari bekerja. Saat aku masuk ke dalam minimarket ternyata bukan Temari yang sedang jaga. Seorang lelaki berambut oranye ang mendapat tugas jaga. Aku kecewa kemudian tetap masuk dan mengambil beberapa botol air mineral, sebungkus biji kopi, dan beberapa cemilan yang harunya aku beli kemarin malam. Aku kemudian membayar di Kasir.

"Naruto kun, aku pergi dulu ya," ujar seseorang wanita yang suaranya tak asing kemudian aku yang sedang memasukkan uang kembalian ke dalam dompet menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata Temari.

"Shika," ujarnya yang juga menyadari keberadaanku. Aku mengambil belanjaan dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apakah kamu akan pulang?" tanyaku akrab.

"Iya aku akan pulang," jawabnya sambil berjalan pelan.

"Pulang ke arah mana?" tanyaku sambil berjalan mengirinya.

"aku pulang ke arah stasiun. Apartemenku di daerah itu," jawabnya yang ternyata arah jalan pulang kami berlawanan. Tapi aku ingin menghabiskan waktu cukup lama dengannya.

"Cukup jauh juga. Apakah kamu tidak takut? Bagaimana jika kuantar?" tanyaku menawarinya. Jika banyak orang bilang ini modus kuakui mungkin ini memang modus karena aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengannya. Aku tak peduli dengan julukan begitu asal Temari lebih dekat denganku.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arahku dengan mimik yang serius. Aku kemudian mengangguk mantap meyakinkannya.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih. Sejak kejadian kemarin sejujurnya aku agak takut untuk berpergian di malam hari atau jaga minimarket di malam hari makanya aku meminta shift ku pagi dan siang saja," ujarnya sambil berjalan.

"Shika, apa lukamu baik-baik saja? Tidak mengganggu pekerjaankah?" tanyanya dengan mimik yang serius lagi.

"Ya baik-baik saja meski sedikit repot tapi masih bisa ku handle karena banyak yang membantu juga," jawabku santai karena memang aku tidak merasa terganggu dengan luka ini. aku justru senang dengan luka ini.

"Sudah berapa lama kamu bekerja di minimarket itu?" tanyaku basa-basi agar suasana tidak begitu kaku.

"Sudah satu tahun. Sudah lama juga ternyata," jawabnya.

"Sebelumnya kamu bekerja dimana?" tanyaku lagi. Aku benar-benar jadi manusia KEPO padahal sebelumnya aku tidak melakukan ini. ini efek jatuh cinta.

"Ini pekerjaan pertamaku dan ternyata bekerja memang menyenangkan," jawabnya dengan suara riang saat aku memperhatikan wajahnya ekspresinya tampak sangat bahagia.

"Sebelumnya belum pernah bekerja?" tanyaku heran dengan jawaban Temari.

"Belum. Aku lahir di Osaka dan ayahku adalah seorang konglomerat yang menguasai industri mobil dalam dan luar negeri. Aku hidup bagaikan seorang putri. Tapi aku bosan dengan kehidupan semacam itu maka aku pergi meninggalkan rumah dan bekerja di Tokyo. Aku tidak bekerja di perusahaan besar karena pasti mudah terlacak oleh ayahku dan adik-adikku. Aku memilih bekerja di sudut kecil Tokyo dan apartemen yang kecil," jawabnya menjelaskan yang semakin membuatku terperangah.

"Temari, apa kamu sudah makan malam?" tanyaku.

"Belum aku belum makan malam tapi aku akan makan malam setelah sampai di apartemen," jawabnya ringan.

"Makan malam dengan apa?" tanyaku yang hari ini benra-benar modus nan KEPO.

"Yakisoba instan. Ini aku sudah bawa dari minimarket tadi," jawabnya sambil menunjukan kantong plastik.

"Setiap malam kamu makan itu?" tanyaku.

"Yup karena aku tidak bisa masak dan aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk sekedar makan di luar," jawabnya enteng.

"Ne Temari setidaknya jika kamu pergi dari rumah jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu. Hmmm bagaimana jika aku memasakkan sesuatu untuk makan malammu?" tanyaku menawari. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk unjuk gigi keahlianku. Mungkin ia bisa terpesona dengan kemampuan memasakku yang sudah tak diragukan lagi oleh semua orang.

"Sungguh? Tapi tanganmu sedang terluka," ujarnya mengkhawatirkan kondisi tanganku.

"Tak apa kamu bisa membantuku," ujarku meyakinkannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku ingin makan nasi kare," ujarnya riang. Aku kemudian mengajaknya ke supermarket dekat stasiun untuk membeli bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Meski aku koki masakan italia aku juga ahlinya dalam membuat kare karena itu masakan kesukaan ibuku.

Setelah kami belanja bahan-bahan untuk membuat kare, kami segera menuju apartemen Temari yang tak jauh dari supermarket. Apartemen Temari memang sangat kecil tapi sangat rapid an membuat nyaman.  
Aku mulai memasak setelah meminta temari untuk memotong wortel dan bahan-bahan lainnya kemudian aku yang mencampurkan semua bahan dan membumbui. Sementara aku melakukannya Temari sedang menyiapkan meja makan. Sekilas kami tampak seperti sepasang suami istri yang baru saja menikah. Ah, andai saja ini terjadi tapi aku belum tahu perasaannya terhadapku lagipula kami baru saja bertemu.

"Shika? Baik-baik sajakah?" Temari mengagetkanku yang tenggelam dalam lamunanku sendiri mengenai kehidupan pernikahanku dan Temari.

"Aah iya aku baik-baik saja," ujarku gugup yang kepergok Temari melamun.

"Hmm, mejanya sudah siap," ujar Temari memberi tahu.

"Iya baik sebentar lagi karenya matang," ujarku memberitahu. Temari kemudian duduk menunggu di meja makan.

Kare yang ku masak sudah selesai kemudian aku memtikan kompor dan menyiapkannya dengan nasi dalam piring untuk dua porsi.

"Nasi karenya sudah matang, tuan putri," ujarku sambil menyajikannya di atas meja. Temari tersenyum bahagia begitu aku meletakkan piring di hadapannya.

"Itadakimasu!" kami berdua mulai menikmati nasi kare bersama setelah suapan pertama aku melihat Temari meletakkan sendoknya dan menutup mukanya. Aku ikut berhenti makan juga untuk memperhatikan Temari.

"Shika, siapa kamu sebenarnya?" Tanya ia tiba-tiba hingga membuat aku terlonjak kaget dengan pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan apa itu seolah aku ini seperti mata-mata.

" Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Temari.

"Saat aku mulai memakan kare ini. Aku teringat pada saat aku menikmati Ravioli yang aku makan pertama kali. Perasaan yang sama muncul saat aku memakan kare mu ini makanya aku Tanya kamu siapa sebenarnya," jawabnya sambil menatapku dalam.

"Oh begitu. Aku Shikamaru Nara seorang pria berusia 25 tahun lahir di Nara dan pergi ke Italia di usia 18 tahun untuk belajar memasak. Saat ini aku bekerja sebagai kepala koki di Carbonara," Ujarku menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya aku. Temari tampak kaget dan ekspresinya begitu aneh Antara kaget, bahagia, bingung dan speechless.

"Temari?"

Temari tiba-tiba memegang tanganku dengan erat kemudian mulai meneteskan air mata dan menunduk. Aku jadi semakin bingung dengan kondisi ini. ada apa sebenarnya ini?

"Chef, I Love You!"

Kini giliranku yang terkejut dengan ucapan Temari. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengatakan 'I Love You' padaku? Padahal kami baru saja bertemu kemarin. Mimpi apa aku ini?

"Shika, Aku mencintaimu!" ujarnya lagi menegaskan.

"Hah? I love you too!" aku mengucapkannya secara sepontan yang kemudian disambut dengan pelukan Temari.

* * *

Jadi cerita ini adalah lanjutan dari cerita Chef, I Love You. Jika di Chef, I Love You menjadikan Temari sebagai si pencerita disini Shikamaru yang menjadi pencerita. Tadinya akan menjadi sekuel tapi kuputuskan untuk menjadi multichap saja dengan 3 chap saja jadi next chap itu ending kisah mereka.

Nah, terimakasih banyak atas sukarelanya membaca karya saya yang masih kacau balau ini. This just another boring story :D

Selamat menikmati dan silakan boleh meninggalkan jejak di review


End file.
